


Colisión

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para cuando Kageyama se da cuenta de su presencia, es demasiado tarde para cambiar de rumbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colisión

**Author's Note:**

> Situado al final de la primera temporada del anime.

Para cuando Kageyama se da cuenta de su presencia, es demasiado tarde para cambiar de rumbo.

Hinata le mira y siente que le pica la nariz y que está a punto de traicionar su orgullo porque va a llorar. Pone la mano en el fuego de que es lo que va a ocurrir, tal como hizo (hicieron) en el almuerzo juntos que cree que siguen sin merecerse, y en cambio Kageyama está en la cancha acompañado de un montón de balones, tan duro y frío como una maldita estatua de mármol.

Salvo por su ceño permanentemente fruncido, claro. Solo que ahora se lo dedica a él en exclusiva. Lo cual no es una novedad, porque, dentro de su pequeñísima colección de expresiones, esa es la más habitual en él, la que más le suele mostrar. Ya luego, si tiene un buen día y se siente generoso, se atreve a mostrarle un intento de sonrisa que Hinata, aunque aprecia en secreto su esfuerzo, prefiere ver lo menos posible.

Porque, y Hinata tiene esto muy claro, no hay nada peor que Kageyama intentando ser amable. Ni siquiera cuando le grita resulta tan aterrador como cuando curva los labios hacia arriba como si fuera una criatura sobrenatural de una película de terror de serie B.

Aunque cuando está triste, o parece preocupado, entonces…

Entonces Hinata se confunde y no sabe qué sentir al respecto, porque esa es una pieza que no parece encajar en el puzzle que es Kageyama, todo serenidad y disciplina, dos conceptos que no se relacionan con el fracaso y la tristeza en ningún sentido.

Pero Hinata sabe que, a pesar de todo, el Rey es capaz de llorar, porque lo ha visto desgañitarse fuera y dentro de la cancha, al igual que él. Especialmente el día anterior, cuando atisbó la resignación en su voz al disculparse por el pase que le había dado. Había activado en él un resorte que no sabía ni que existía porque sentía que, una vez más, Kageyama le había mirado por encima del hombro y hace mucho tiempo que Hinata dejó de considerar que estaba un escalón por debajo de él.

Habría sido un momento perfecto para desahogarse por aquel sentimiento de fracaso que se les clavaba a ambos dentro, pero la interrupción de su _sensei_ había complicado las cosas, posponiendo una discusión que algún día tendría que resolverse. Ese día, quizá sería un buen momento para enfrentar las cosas como debía ser, de forma madura y responsable.

Pero no. Nada más lejos de la realidad, porque Hinata ha evitado a Kageyama durante horas, aun sabiendo que es una tontería tratar de huir de él, porque igual que no puede huir de su propia rabia, Kageyama proyecta en él una sombra de la que no puede escapar.

Hinata quiere llorar. Desea de todo corazón llorar, que el pecho le reviente de las ganas que tiene de liberar la frustración que no pudo enfrentar ayer.

No le ayuda a calmarse el ver a Kageyama con esa máscara pétrea e inexpugnable, pues su rabia amenaza con hacerle perder los estribos. La serenidad que adopta ahora su compañero le pone de los nervios, como si el partido de ayer contra Seijo nunca hubiera sucedido.

Como si nunca hubieran…

Ni siquiera es capaz de pensarlo sin que las lágrimas traicionen su serenidad y pugnen por salir. No se ve capaz de pararlas una vez les dé vía libre, pero se niega a humillarse todavía más. Menos delante de Kageyama, quien finalmente, rompe el contacto visual con él y empieza a manejar la pelota como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Le transmite una orden que solo él puede oír y el balón, como un perfecto súbdito, cumple a rajatabla lo que se espera de él. Lo lanza contra el otro lado de la cancha sin apenas esfuerzo y el balón se mueve como un proyectil para dar justo en el punto que ha estimado previamente Kageyama. Rebota varias veces hasta que se detiene junto a la pared del fondo del recinto.

Pasan los segundos sin que ambos crucen una palabra, y Hinata nunca ha deseado tanto que Kageyama lance otro balón para que el silencio que ha vuelto a instaurarse entre ellos no sea tan abrumador.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Kageyama lanza otra pelota, indolente. Sin embargo, cambia la trayectoria y Hinata se ve de pronto respondiendo al movimiento con calculada precisión, tal como Kageyama espera de él, aunque nunca lo diga, aunque siempre se lo haga ver con una simple mirada. Su conexión está más viva que nunca cuando empiezan a pasarse el balón, siendo muy conscientes de los ecos amortiguados que producen sus dedos cuando lo golpean en dirección al otro.

Es la conversación más racional que han tenido en las últimas horas.

-

Han gritado, han corrido y se han pasado todos los balones que había en la cancha. La frustración ha ido creciendo conforme han pasado los minutos (o quizá hayan sido horas) ahí metidos, pasándose balones cada vez más fuertes y con más ganas. Se han desgañitado hasta que se les ha quedado la garganta seca y se han tirado al suelo muertos de cansancio por haber escupido todo el veneno que les estaba devorando por dentro.

Pero lo han hecho juntos, han cruzado ese bache apoyados el uno en el otro. Kageyama no ha estado ni un milímetro por delante de él, tampoco Hinata se lo hubiese permitido. Hombro con hombro, han apretado los dientes, han dejado fluir todo aquel ácido corrosivo que pedía aire a gritos y han podido respirar cuando por fin se han librado de él. Ha sido en igualdad de condiciones, como un equipo.

Y para Hinata, eso le tranquiliza más de lo que llegará a admitir nunca, porque supone un pequeño consuelo tras haber atravesado un valle de lágrimas que no le ha permitido ver a nadie durante horas, tras la derrota de ayer.

Kageyama se levanta por fin y lo mira desde lejos. Tiene el ceño fruncido, pero la expresión de su rostro está visiblemente más relajada. No hay necesidad de decirse nada, como antes. Ya han dicho todo lo que tenían que decir con aquel partido improvisado entre ellos, aquellos gritos desacompasados, sus miradas cruzándose sin detenerse en ningún punto mientras estaban tirados en el suelo sin control.

Hinata le sonríe y le pasa un balón, esta vez con algo más de suavidad.


End file.
